


But it's you

by booboel



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboel/pseuds/booboel
Summary: Bobby route from friends to lovers <3
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Day One Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ff so I hope you'll like it <3

\- So this is like an interview where you just tell us a little bit about yourself. It’ll play as you enter the Villa, so just tell us how old are you, what you do for a living and your type ok?

I nodded, then someone shouted ‘Action!’ and the little light on the camera in front of me turned green.

\- My name is Maya and I come from London. I’m 22 years old and currently I study politics while I help my parents with their campaign as my mandatory practice. My type? I like when a guy is still taller than me when I put my heels on. - I laughed a bit pretending like that was a funny joke. - I want a nice guy with good manners so that I won’t be embarrassed to bring him home.

\- Great we got it. So now the photographer will take a few shots of you and then we put you in the jeep and your adventure begins. 

The jeep engine faded as I pulled up to the Villa. I blinked in the bright sunlight as I stepped out. I’m finally here... ‘Express your thoughts out loud even if there’s nobody around, that way we’ll have more footage of you to put in’ staff’s words suddenly came up in my mind.

\- The Villa… I’ve never seen anything like it. I can’t wait to see the rest of it. 

Another jeep pulled up to the Villa. A pair of expensive heels hit the ground the moment the jeep stopped. A beautiful tall woman came out of it, she tripped a bit but managed to gracefully save it in time. She saw me and grinned as she skipped to me.

\- Oh wow, hi! That outfit is incredible.I’m Hope. What’s your name, hun?

_Damn that’s a cool name. I wish my name had a meaning like that._

\- I’m Maya.

\- It’s so nice to meet you! I can’t believe we’re finally here! How are you feeling?

\- I’m actually a bit nervous.

\- Babe, stick with me and you’ll be fine. I was so excited I almost Tripped jumping out of that car. I nearly started my summer of love flat on my face. Can you imagine how that would have looked?

_I actually would like to see that. There’s just something about her, she seems like she already knows she’s better than me, which she probably is but why does she know that. I don’t want to stick with her. She’ll stab me the moment she gets a chance._

\- That’s because you’re drop-dead gorgeous…

_Jup. Totally saved it._

\- Babes, thank you! You’re stunning too. These boys are definitely in trouble. I can’t wait to get a look at all the gorgeous guys we’re going to be hooking up with. Speaking of which, shall we go and have a look inside? I want to check out the bedroom…

She took my hand and pulled me into the Villa. It was amazing not gonna lie. Lots of space, huge kitchen, a pool, an amazing room for girls to get ready in. And the most importantly the communal bedroom. I’ve been so nervous about this place ever since I knew I was gonna be on Love Island. It’s just so intimate and not intimate at all at the same time. I promised myself that I won’t do any bits in this room and so help me God in this decision. There is the hideaway after all for those kinds of stuff.

\- Look at this bedroom! It’s so fresh, but I can’t imagine what it will look like tomorrow. You know we're all going to get into bed with a guy we just met? - Hope said with a smouldering look in her eyes.

_Well I guess not everybody made that promise._

\- I hope I fancy one of them. Like, I know I don’t have to do anything with them right away but even sleeping in the same bed with a stranger is out of my comfort zone.

_And that's true, I know these guys will be great looking but I’m here to find love and that requires more than being sexy._

\- I bet they’re all going to be gorgeous. I’ll be so disappointed if I’m not into them. Obviously I’m looking for something long-term, but it’s been a while since I’ve even been on a date. If there’s a handsome strong-and-silent type, I don’t know if I’ll want to wait around… - Hope was interrupted by the sound of the door clicking open, and another voice calling out.

\- Hey girls! - Another breathtaking woman came into the room. She had all those crazy tattoos and overall just looked like a boss. The new girl ran over to us, hugged us both and then looked us up and down. - You guys are going to be some strong competition. I love your style. That outfit is incredible. I’m Lottie by the way. - She turned to Hope. - Your makeup is amazing. It must take you ages to get ready.

Hope made the ‘ I’m portending to be shocked by your compliment but I obviously know I look like million bucks’ look.

\- Thanks, aren’t you the sweetest. Getting my look perfect is really important to me.

Lottie turned back to me and winked.

\- How about you?

\- I’ll do it for the big nights... - _When I have to because some important guests are coming and they are dying to meet me._ -... but I’m not very skilled at makeup. I have one look that I perfected and the rest is like dark magic to me.

\- Yeah, I get that. Sometimes you want to just wear PJs and chill, right? And it’s good to give your skin a break. But if you want to later in summer I can teach you a thing or two… - Lottie smiled mischievously. - In makeup and dark magic.

\- I wish I was as brave as Lottie with my look, but I try to keep my style classic because of my work. - Hope said desperately trying to turn the conversation back to her.

\- It’s not just a look for me. I’m a makeup artist, which means going all out is a great way to show off my skill. It’s not exactly the best career to meet boys, though.

\- What about you, Maya? What do you do?

\- I’m a student. I’m studying politics.

\- So you’re going to be the one teaching these guys a lesson? - Lottie put her arm around me and laughed. She wanted to say something else but was cut short as a head peeked around the door and a cute little redhead came out of it.

\- Hi! I’m so glad I’m not the first one here.

\- Hi! Come on over. - Hope waved her over. The new girl approached gingerly, and hugged each of us in turn. She looked so nervous and scared I wanted to just hide her from all the bad things this world has to offer.

\- I’m Hannah! I guess you guys didn’t hear me come in. Did I miss any good chat?

\- We were just talking about getting to know the boys. I don’t know about you guys, but it feels like I’ve been single forever.

\- It’s so nice to hear someone say that. I thought it was just me. - Hannah actually breathed with relief.

\- What about you, Maya? You’re gorgeous. How come you’re single? - Lottie asked while sitting on a bed.

_Well… it’s complicated._

\- Things just never got serious with anyone. I’m pretty busy with college so I don’t really go out and meet people.

\- The same for me. I think I always put my career first, so nothing ever has the chance to develop. But now I think I’m finally ready.

_You and me both Hope._

\- I was starting to feel like all my relationships were cursed. I’ve had liars, cheaters, men who think ‘getting ready’ just means two squirts of aftershave… - Lottie pointed her finger to her mouth and did the ‘gagging’ motion.

\- Like, where are all the good men out there? - Poor Hanna sat resigned next to Lottie. - Books always make it seem like the right guy is just going to appear if you just wait for him… But I guess mine never got the message.

_God she’s gonna get eaten alive here. I feel so bad._

\- Maybe you’ll find your prince this summer. - I shoot her a reassuring smile.

\- Oh gosh, I hope so.

\- We’re all here because we’re single. We should help each other find the right guy. I feel like we’re going to be this team of awesome women all looking to get each other coupled up. I don’t want to end up fighting with you guys over some man.

_Lottie’s right. I don’t know if i’ll like the boys but I know I just met some awesome girls. Well maybe not Hope, but the rest is pretty great. Meaby I will at least come out of here with a bestie._

\- I’m all about putting the girls first. - Both Lottie and Hannah smiled at me when they heard that. 

_See I’m making friends._

\- I’m so glad you agree. I think we’ve got to build some trust between us before the game begins. - Lottie was interrupted again by the click of heels approaching.

-Hello ladies, I’m Marisol! - She glides into the room and air-kisses everyone on both cheeks.

\- That’s such a pretty name.

_So is yours Hope, don’t overreact. I’m not complimenting you again, stop fishing._

\- Thank you! I see you’ve met already.

\- Not at all, come and chat with us! I’m Hope, this is Maya and on the bed is Hannah and Lottie. - She showed everyone while introducing us.

\- We were just saying it’s important that the girls support each other. Maya was just saying she’s a total team player.

_And I hope it won’t bite me in the ass._

\- I respect that we should be friends, but I go after what I want. I won’t compete for the sake of it, but if I see someone I like… - We all looked at Marisol and then at each other. She trailed off, realising we were watching her. - Look. I didn’t come here to make enemies… but I’m not going to miss a chance at love because of someone else’s feelings.

\- That’s pretty hardcore, but I kinda like it. I'm such a coward when it comes to dating. I never know how to go for what I want. - Hanna’s face fell again and Hope took pity on her.

\- Babe, you’re about to share a bed with a boy in a room full of cameras. If you can do that you can do anything. You’ve got to be brave if you’re going to find love.

\- I can be loud when I need to be. But I like to chill out sometimes too. You just need to know when it’s the right time. You’re on tv, if there’s anything you want to do just do it and that will make for a good show but you don’t need to push yourself. Be your sweet self. - I smiled at her and Lottie seconded me.

\- That’s me. I party when I’m out. But I’m just as happy having a chill day at the beach. Everyone has both sides.

\- I’m not about that take-it-easy lifestyle. I don’t know how I’d manage everything if I did. Friends, family, work, dating, studying, reading, hobbies… - Marisol started listing.

\- That’s a lot, hun. How do you manage? - Hannah looked shocked.

\- I drink coffee. Like, a lot. I could go for one now actually.

\- Coffee? Babe, we’ve been here for ages and no-one has pooped a bottle yet. I think it’s time we find where the fizz is and start this summer off right! - Hope started to look around the room in hopes of fing dome bubbly.

\- Now you’re talking! Let’s get this party started! - Lottie struts over to the door, then stops in her tracks…

\- What was that noise? - Marisol asked.

_Duh.. it’s the phone. Do we have to protend we’re stupid iin front of the cameras too?_

\- I might have an idea… - Lottie checked her phone. - Guys! I got a text!

\- Oh my gosh! - Hannah jumped from the bed and clapped her hands with excitement.

\- Here we go, ladies! - Hope put on her scary game face.

\- “Girls, it’s time to meet the boys! There’s five sexy men waiting to meet you on the lawn. You’ll take turns to make an entrance and pick a boy. But don’t relax once you’ve coupled up. The boys all stay up for grabs until every girl has to be chosen. Will the next girl out steal your hunk and put you on the bench? #picknmix #standbyyourman”

\- It’s happening, you guys! Who do you think will get to go first? - Hannah looked like she’s gonna hyperventilate from excitement.

_I don’t know if I want to go first or last. Or maybe in the middle. If I go last I can just take the last boy so nobody will steal him from me. But what if he’s a prick. If I go first I will have a whole buffet of boys._

I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and read the text.

\- “The girl going first will be… Maya!”

All the girls turned to look at me.

\- Good luck! - Lottie showed a genuine smile. I smiled back at her and then walked out of the Villa and stopped dead. 

There were five gorgeous men standing in a line on the lawn. I scanned down the line, one-by-one. The first guy was kinda blond and kinda short.

\- Alright? My name’s Gary. Nice to meet you.

_Sorry too short. He seems nice but I’m just not attracted to him at all._

I turned my attention to the next boy.

_And that’s what I’m talking about. He’s gorgeous. And he looks well put together._

\- Hi, I’m Noah.

_What a beautiful name. And he doesn’t have that stupid grin that most of these guys have. Babe you’re my number one for now._

\- Hi - I gave him my most beautiful smile and he winked at me. I went to the next boy.

_No, no, no, no, no. Just no. Does he have a chinese letter on his chest?_

\- Hi, beautiful. I’m looking forward to making a connection with you.

_Of course you do._

\- It’s nice to meet you. - I quickly smiled at him and turned to the next guy in line.

\- I’m Ibrahim. Girl, you’re like winning all four major golf tournaments in one year…

_Because I’m a grand slam._

\- Because you’re a grand slam! - I laughed at his line.

_God I love golf. My dad would love him. Although I guess it may just be a line and he actually doesn't know anything about golf. He is gorgeous though. He’s body is just amazing and his eyes are magical..._

My gaze lingered on Ibrahim. He noticed me looking, then grinned and flexed his muscles. I felt a blush coming out so I quickly skipped to the net boy.

\- Hey gorgeous, I’m Bobby. Saving the best till last, were you? I’m like the sweetest dessert at the end of a main course of beefcake. - I just could stop myself and laughed at his joke.

\- Are you saying you’re sweeter than these other guys?

\- Maybe you should pick me and find out…

_He’s so funny and kinda cute. But I’m looking for someone more serious and there's a spark but I feel it more with Noah or Ibrahim. They look like the type I could introduce to my parents. And Bobby just doesn’t._

My phone beeped.

\- “Maya now you’ve met the boys, it’s time to find out what they think of you. Please ask the boys to step forward if they fancy you.” Okay boys, now I get to ask you the all-important question. If you fancy me, please step forward.

I waited for a second, and then the boys began to move. Gary stepped forward first… Rocco stepped forward… Ibrahim stepped forward… And Bobby…I looked at Noah and he looked at me back and smiled shyly.

_I kinda wanted to choose Noah. Rocco is a NO, also I’m not really interested in Gary. That leaves Ibrahim and Bobby._

\- Ibrahim, why did you step forward?

\- I sort of thought, I’ve got to take a shot you know? - He said and grinned.

_I was hoping for a little bit more. Maybe he’s not that interested. I guess out of these guys the only one I could go for is Bobby._

\- Bobby, why did you step forward?

\- You seem like the kind of girl that doesn’t go over the top with her look. I rate that. I don’t want the competition when we stand next to each other, you know.

_What the fuck?!... I really worked hard to look the best I can today. He doesn’t have to think I’m beautiful but he didn’t have to tell me this in my face. Rude._

\- Joking, of course… - He said when he realised I had an angry face forming. - Anyway, you know if you pick me you’ll be laughing all the way to the bedroom.

\- And in it. - Gary interrupted him.

\- Gary, if you’re so eager to talk tell me, why did you step forward?

\- You look great, that always helps. - He answered after thinking for a second. - My type is definitely someone who puts a bit of effort into their appearance. I’m kind of a simple guy. I just figured you looked a bit of a sort, so I thought I’d try it.

_Wasn’t interested before, not interested now. I guess I should ask Rocco the same thing, it’ll look rude if I don’t ._

\- Rocco, you’ve stepped forward…

\- Of course I did. I feel like we could have something special.

_Ehhh… I don’t know what to do._

I looked at Noah one more time and he had that spark in his eyes.

_I guess I can pick Noah either way. He was my first pick. Ibrahim doesn’t look that interested. Gary and Rocco aren’t even an option and Bobby… He’s so pretty and I know this was a joke but it was kinda rude and I just don’t like jokesters._

\- I know I’ve only just met you all… But I do have to choose, so… The boy I want to couple up with is - Hope he’ll like it. - ...Noah. - Noah smiled with excitement.

\- Thanks for choosing me. I wasn’t sure you would. - I stood next to him while other guys applauded.

\- Yeah, you didn’t step forward so I didn’t know if you wanted me to.

\- Sorry, I didn’t want to look like a loser if you didn’t choose me but I regretted not stepping out the moment other guys started talking. You are gorgeous, of course I wanted you to pick me. - He put his arm over my shoulder.

_Thank you God, I don’t look stupid._

\- Well done, mate. You’ve taken an early lead. It’s all still to play for though. - Gary said confidently. Before any of us could say anything else, the door to the Villa burst open and Lottie strided out.

\- Hi boys! Hope you’re all ready for a good time. - Lottie scanned the boys quickly, and raised an eyebrow. - I wonder if any of you guys can handle me?I’ll go straight in and ask any of you that fancy me to step forward. - Rocco immediately stepped forward. Lottie rolled her eyes, then gently poked her tongue out at the boys. - Well, one is better than none I suppose. Being brutally honest, I was kind of hoping to see this guy here step forward… - She pointed at Noah.

_Lottie please no. We are friends, don’t do this to me._

\- But I’m glad he didn’t. Maya and I both agreed to put the girls first, and I’m going to respect that. - She looked at me and I did a heart with my hands. - So the guy I want to couple up with is… - She paused and then turned to Rocco. - I’m sorry, hun. I don’t even know your name yet.

\- It’s Rocco.

\- OK, Rocco, you’re with me. - She said, smiled and strode over to Rocco and kissed him on the cheek.

\- What do you recok? - Noah whispered to me.

\- I don’t know. She seems fun but he’s kinda... immature. Maybe it’ll work out somehow. - Just then the door opened again and Mrisol walked out to face the boys.

\- What a view. Let me get a good look at you all. - She shielded her eyes from the sun.

\- How are you going to choose, babes? - Lottie asked when Marisol came closer to Rocco.

\- I think you can learn a lot about someone’s character by looking at how they present themselves. - Everyone waited as Marisol walked up and down the line and inspected the boys one-by-one. She stopped by Ibrahim. - Look at how this guy is standing.What could he be hiding? - Then she stopped by Gary. - Hmmm… I’d like to get to know you better too. Ok boys, I’ve had a look at you. Which of you likes the look of me? - Ibrahim immediately steps forward. - Bold and confident. I love it. What’s your name gorgeous?

\- Ibrahim.

\- Well then. The boy I want to couple up with is Ibrahim.

\- You’re a girl that knows what she wants. I like that.

_Maybe that’s why he didn’t look that interested in me. I didn’t give off a confident vibe._

Noah glanced at you.

-: Ibrahim seemed like a good lad when we were chatting earlier. And you’ve met Marisol already, right? Do you think they’ll work out?

\- Maybe she saw something I didn’t. I’m kinda scared of her. I think she might be a bit too much for him… or for anybody.

\- So, we’re down to two then. - Ibrahim looked at Gary and Bobby who were the onlu ones without a couple.

\- Don’t worry about it guys. Big up yourselves, your dream girl is just about to walk out. - Just as Noah stopped talking Hope strode confidently out of the Villa and looked around. I heard as Noah stopped breathing.

_Well great._

\- You all look so cute in your couples! Now I’m not saying this just to be meen, but I’m here to meet the right person… I may not be the first to the party, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to be stuck with the leftovers! - She walks right over to Noah. - What’s your name, babes?

\- It’s Noah.

\- Noah you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. I’m, like, melting under your gaze. - I felt the anger building up in me. Hope pretended not to notice. - My mind’s made up. The boy I want to couple up with is… Noah.

_That bitch._

\- So, what does that mean? - I asked while trying not to scream at Hope.

\- I think we’re about to find out. - Lottie said and then she looked at her phone. - “Maya, Hope has coupled up with your partner, which places you on the side bench. Please stand to one side.” Poor Maya.

I gave Hope a side-eye as I walked away from Noah.

\- Sorry, hun!

\- Unbelievable.

\- It is what it is.

_I need to calm down. It’s not worth it. He was obviously more into her than me._

I walked over to the poolside and stood by myself. I looked at the two guys standing alone and Bobby winked at me.

_He thinks we’ll end up together. I should’ve picked Ibrahim._

Hannah was next to walk out the door.

\- O. M. G! I’m literally speechless. Look at these guys! It’s like the first time I went to the stables to pick out a pony!

\- Babes, you need to choose yourself a stallion! - Lottie joked.

\- Ok, so this makes me a little bit giddy, but… I’m just going to ask any of the boys that fancy me to step forward. - There’s silence for a moment. Nobody steps forward. Bobby didn’t even look at her. Gary had an uncomfortable smile on his face. It was so obvious that none of them wanted her.

\- Come on boys, don’t be shy. She’s gorgeous, look at her! - Rocco started to step forward, and Lottie’s arm went out to stop him. - I didn’t mean you!

\- You just said…

Slowly, Gary grinned and stepped forward.

\- You are fit. I just didn’t know if I would be your type.

\- Sweetheart, right now you’re like my knight in shining armour.

\- I’m Gary.

\- Right, then I choose to couple up with Gary. - She skips over to him, throws her arms around his waist and whispers in his ear. Gary looks unsure. Bobby turns to me with the biggest grin on his face.

\- I guess you and I are the lonely hearts, Maya. Come and couple up with me. We can support each other and write tragic poetry about how nobody leaves us. Just kidding. Unless you’re into that.

\- You’re my only option.

\- Oh yeah, I totally fancy you too. - He looks at me sadly and I shoot him an apologetic smile.

\- I guess we can get to know each other.

\- I feel like we’ll be good friends if nothing else.

\- So, are we all good? Is that it? - Gary asked everyone and Hannah looked unsure.

\- Um… I think so. - She looked around nervously. - Isn’t there usually like, another person?

\- What do you mean? There’s five girls and five boys. We’re evenly matched. - Hope pointed out.

\- I wouldn’t worry about it, mate. - Hannah gave Gary a worried look.

\- You’re calling me ‘mate’?

\- Sorry, mate… Anyway. I don’t reckon there’s going to be anyone else for now. We’re all here, we’re in our couples, but we still haven’t really met each other yet.

\- Exactly. - Marisol looked him in the eye, a mischievous grin on her face. - Let’s crack on.

The islanders all started to chat in their couples to get to know each other. I looked at Bobby and noticed me staring.

\- Why not take a picture, it’ll last longer. - He laughed.

\- Come with me. We need to talk.

\- Uuuu… it’s getting serious.

The two of us made our way around the pool and sat down on the sun loungers. His eyes lit up as he watched me sit down.

\- If I’m honest, it’s such a weird trip coming in here and meeting all these girls. It’s like, I’ve been here five minutes and already I’m sitting next to the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. - I rolled my eyes.

\- You don’t need to try so hard.

\- Is there something I did? You look kinda mad we coupled up. I know I wasn’t your first choice but come on.

\- Well for starters you insulted me in front of all the guys.

\- And when was that? - He made a shocked face.

\- When I asked you why you stepped forward. You basically said I’m uglier than you and I didn’t put any effort into my look.

\- First of all you’re changing the words. Second of all that was a joke. I’m kinda a goff. That’s how I cope with stressful situations. I didn’t mean to offend you. - I finally turned to face him and saw in his eyes he was being genuine.

\- Well you did.

\- I’m really sorry. let’s start again. I stepped forward because you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and it’s still true even after other girls showed up. And you laughed at my joke so I thought you will like a comedian like me by your side. - I smiled and felt a blush forming on my face.

_He’s very sweet. I still don’t know if there can be anything between us but I’m willing to at least get to know this guy._

\- Thanks. Apologies accepted.

\- So I guess we should get to know each other a little bit. Let’s do one question at a time each until we’ll have to go to the rest, ok? - I nodded. - Great. You first. Ask me anything! I’m an open book.

\- What’s the one thing you’d change about your life?

\- That’s dead simple! I once baked my mate Louis’ wedding cake. But there was something I didn’t think about which haunts me to this day…

\- OMG, did you poison someone? - Bobby laughed.

\- What? No! I regret That I didn’t make it hollow so I could hide inside it and jump out being all like… Surprise! Happy Wedding Day! He’d have loved that. He’d be all, ‘what’ve you done, Bob?’ And then everyone would have laughed… Not sure how much his husband Dean would have liked it, though.

\- He’s not a surprise kinda guy.

\- No he’s not. He’s more uptight, but that’s what makes them a great couple. They complete each other.

\- That’s cute. So you’re a baker then? - He interrupted me with his finger on my mouth.

\- One question at a time, me lady… My turn. Are you planning to continue cracking on Noah?

\- You jealous, huh? - He looked away. - I’m not after Noah. I saw how he reacted when Hope came out of the Villa, I would be stupid to want him after that.

\- I’m glad.

\- But I do want to know other guys. You get it right?

\- Yeah, sure. - He answered without turning back to me for a moment. - Your turn.

\- Hmmm… Which girl, apart from me, you think made the biggest impression on you.- Bobby laughed cutely.

\- Who’s jealous now?.

\- I’m not jealous, just curious.

_I think._

\- I don’t know actually. Hope seems like too much work and I’m a pretty chill guy. And Hannah with her knight in shining armour talk is just like a little girl. I don’t want to babysit anybody.

\- Hannah is a sweetheart. - I protested.

\- I guess I like a little rougher girl than that. So maybe Lottie. She seems fun.

\- Why didn’t you step forward then?

\- Babe you’re doing it again. - He frowned. - It’s my turn now.

_Babe? When did I become babe?_

\- Ok. My next question is a simple one. What do love most in life?

\- Dancing.

\- You’ve answered that without a moment of hesitation.

\- Yeah. It was a simple question so I gave a simple answer. Dancing is the love of my life. It’ll always be.

\- So you’re a dancer then?

\- Not really. I do it when I have some free time… if I have some free time. But I’ve never danced in front of an actual audience so it’s more of a hobby… Also you asked me a question but it was my turn. - He laughed realising his mistake.

\- You’re right, I owe you one. For my awful rule breaking I’ll answer both things you’ve wanted to know before. I consider myself a baker, My cupcakes are out of this world. But currently I’m a Caterer at a Hospital. And as for Lottie, I don’t know why I didn’t step out. I liked her but I didn’t feel the spark let’s say.

_He must have felt it with me then. Bummer I’m not sure if I feel the same._

\- Guys come to everybody. We’ll be opening champagne. - Lottie screamed from the other side of the lawn.

\- I guess we have to go now. But I’m really looking forward to getting to know you. - He kissed me lightly on the cheek, stood up and gave me a hand for help which I used. - We should go and get to know others a little better, too…

\- Yeah, you’re right. Chat more later, though?

\- Oh, yeah, for sure.

_What am I gonna do with him?_


	2. Day One Part 2

\- Wow. Ten hotties alone in a beautiful Villa. It’s like the start of a horror movie. - Lottie said, ending with a spookie voice.

\- I was thinking it was more glamorous than that. It’s like how all those classic romance novels start. A big house, a lot of eligible young men…

\- And Bobby. - Gary interrupted Hannah’s cute whining.

_God does he have to be so mean to him. Maybe Bobby’s not a Greek God but neither is Gary._

\- Hey, I’m eligible. - Baby snarked back.

\- Are you? I’m pretty sure no-one’s been called eligible since like, the olden days. - Gary continued and poked Bobby’s side.

\- I’m not even sure what it means, to be honest. I just wanted to be in if everyone else was.

\- So, we’re all here. What's next? - Ibrahim stopped their banter.

\- We should all get to know each other. - I suggested.

\- I’m so excited to meet all you guys!

_Course you are Hope..._

\- It’s time to kick back in the sunshine and have a drink. - Gary headed straight for the side of the lawn that was laid out with champagne on ice and ten champagne flutes. Condensation rolled enticingly down the sides of the ice bucket. - A bit fancier than I’m used to, but I can make it work.

There’s a satisfying ‘pop’ and the bubbles spilled down the sides of the bottle.

\- Amazing! That sound never gets old. - Hope wrapped her hands around Noah’s waist.

_Dude isn’t it too early for that?_

\- I love the first part of a new adventure. I remember a time when I’d taken my van down the Adriatic coast… There were about ten of us, and we all met at this tiny cocktail bar… - Rocco started his essay but Gary cut in.

\- Sounds like a great story, mate, but you want one of these or not? - Rocco stopped talking and started to give Gary a hand.

\- Why don’t all of you men fetch us some drinks? - Hope turned around and went to the sun loungers.

\- Making the boys work for it, I love that. - Lottie followed her.

The boys walked off towards the drinks.

\- What about you Maya? Want to give us a hand? - Bobby asked me.

_Yeah, not happening._

\- Babes! Wait for me. - I followed the girls over and laid on one of the sun loungers.

\- Didn’t want to go with Bobby? - Hope looked at me suspiciously.

_What have I ever done to you that you hate me so much? Yes, I’m not 100% happy That I’m coupled up with him and it’s your fault, kinda. Is this what you want me to say?!_

\- I wanted to get to know you guys more. I feel like I still haven't spent time with my girls. We hardly know each other yet.

\- I’m so glad you get it. I wanted to check in with my girls, see how we’re all doing. - Lottie said and I heard how proud she was.

_I’m gonna be besties with Lotta… Yes I call her Lotta now._

\- I feel totally overwhelmed being around all these men. I thought I’d love coming in and being in a couple straight away, but I don’t know if Gary is right for me. I mean, he’s rugged and down-to-earth, which I really like… But I don’t think we’re into the same things. What do you think, Maya?

\- He seems like a decent guy.

\- I agree with you, Maya. A decent guy is a good find. - Hope agreed with me.

\- Solid, dependable Gary. - Lotta said after rolling her eyes.

\- He’s a bit vanilla for you. I take it? - Marisol’s eyes sparked - He would probably get you a pint, at least.

\- I would hope so! Or a glass of wine, anyway. Wait… Have you dated guys that wouldn’t even buy you a drink? - Hannah’s expression looked like she had just learnt that Santa doesn't exist.

\- Oh my darling, you’ve got so much to learn. I seem to always end up with guys who are like, allergic to spending money. It’s great that you’re planning and saving for the future, but at least buy me a drink when we go out! We all work hard, and we deserve to have some fun at the weekend. Don’t you think? - Hope turned her attention to me and the rest of the girls followed. I put on a confident look.

\- I make my own money. I don’t need a guy to buy me things. I like buying things for myself, with the money I earned. That’s what makes me feel good. I don’t want to feel like I owe them anything.

\- I can’t imagine dating a guy who didn’t treat me like a princess.

_Poor Hannah. She’s more self conscious than I’ve ever been._

\- To be fair, I’ve dated cheap boys and slashy men who want to impress and they’re both as bad as each other. You want someone with a kind heart, not someone who puts you on a pedestal.

_I weirdly agree with Hope here._

\- I just want someone who thinks I’m worth it. - The redhead's voice sounded like she’s gonna to cry.

Who hurt you babe?

\- I’d rather have someone smart enough to tell me when I’m wrong. Someone I can learn from. Wouldn’t you?

_Marisol that is the most stupid thing I’ve heard all day. And I had a conversation with Rocco._

\- A good man is hard to find. I’d rather be with someone I know is a good person. - I held my hand on my heart.

\- That’s it. You’ve got to be able to trust them, even when it’s hard. - Hope looked at us and everyone but Marisol nodded with approval.

\- ‘Trust’ is what we say when we’re not sure about something. It’s not a substitute for knowledge.

_I think that’s ‘believe’ but sure._

\- Well I’m glad you’ve all talked this out, but I’m gonna be the one to say it… I’ve been going by body until now. I like hot guys, and I don’t mind admitting that. And these boys are… 

\- Hush! Here they come! - Marisol whisper shouted to stop Lottie. We looked over and noticed the boys coming back with the drinks. - Hey boys!

Noah handed around the drinks and gave his partner a wink.

\- Cheers, everyone. Welcome to love island!. - Gary put his glass up.

\- Cheers! - Hope followed him. The sound of glasses clinking was followed by quiet as everyone drinked. - That’s delicious. So classy.

\- I’m never going to get why people like this stuff. - Gary’s face said it all.

\- What? - Rocco looked stunned.

\- Can’t go wrong with a little Cheeky V, you get me? They used to do 2 for 1 pitchers of that down my local on Fridays.

Marisol gave Gary a wink and started talking.

\- What a revelation. I can’t wait to see what else we’re going to find out about each other.

We heard a ‘ding’ . Gary looked at his phone.

\- It’s me! Guys! I got a text! “Islanders, it’s time to find out who’s hot under the collar, and who’s playing it cool. Head over to the firepit to play a game of Truth or Dare.”

\- This is my game, you guys! Let’s go! - Hope jumped up, grabbed Noah and ran to the firepit.

There were two stacks of cards set out by the firepit. One stack was marked ‘Truth’ and one was marked ‘Dare’.

\- Oh my gosh, yes. We’ve got cards and everything. - Hope looked like a kid in a candy store.

\- Serious ‘Truth or Dare’ game. - Bobby sat down and waved me over.

\- Ugrh... I thought we’d get to ask each other some questions we made up.

\- Wow, Rocco. I don’t want to even think about the kind of thing you’d ask.

Rocco grinned and winked at Lottie.

: OK, is everyone ready? Let’s crack on. - Hope stood up without hesitation.

_I guess she’s going first then…_

\- I guess she’s going first then… - Lottie mutters to me under her breath.

\- You’re right, she’s totally over the top.

_Great minds think alike._

\- I’m glad I’m not the only one. - Lotta grinned at me.

\- OK, I choose ‘Dare’. - Hope took the first card from the top of the deck. - … ‘Give foot massage to one of the other Islanders.’

\- Wow! Getting right in there. - Bobby clapped.- OK!, well I think it’s time to get this person out of his shell a little bit… So the person I choose is… Noah!

He became visibly uncomfortable. 

\- Come on, big man. Get those piggies out! - I rolled my eyes at Bobby. He noticed and winked at me.

_Gross..._

Hope took Noah’s foot in her hands and began to rub her thumbs up and down his sole.

\- How’s that feeling, mate? - Gary asked with a grin.

Hope slid her fingers between Noah’s toes. Noah sighed like he was enjoying it.

\- Pretty good!

\- Well, this is already the weirdest holiday I’ve ever been on.

\- I’m with Gary. This is all getting a bit much for me. - I said disgusted.

\- I’m just having fun, babe. - Hope winked at me.

\- Well done for getting us started, Hope. Who are you choosing to go next? - Marisol aked and she looked around the islanders.

\- Well, it seems like Maya could do with getting in the spirit of things.

_God why. This woman hates me._

\- You’re up! Truth or Dare, Maya? - Bobby poked me in my side.

\- Be spontaneous! Choose dare! - Rocco shot a smouldering look at me, but Ibrahim disagreed with him

\- I don’t know. I think truth is the really brave option.

\- Look at you boys deciding for her. You’re so thoughtful. You make your own choice, Maya. - Lottie rolled her eyes at them.

_I’m not touching anyone's feet. And if studying politics taught me anything is that when asked a question you don’t want to answer you can just lie._

\- I choose… Truth.

\- And now we’ll never know what might have been…

\- The card is still there, mate. You pick it next time. - Gary snarked at Rocco. Hope took the top card from the ‘Truth’ stack.

\- OK Maya, you have to tell us… ‘Which of the Islanders do you think is the most attractive?’

\- See. that’s just as interesting as any dare. - Ibrahim looked at me with a sweet smile.

_Does he want me to choose him? Does he think I’m the most attractive in here? I definitely think he is, but I don’t want to upset Bobby. And Lottie would be mad that I chose another girl’s man. I just can’t pick Bobby, he’ll think I like him in that way and I just don’t. I can pick a girl though… Well I won’t give Hope or Marisol a confidence boost so it’s Between Lotta and my ginger babe. Hannah could use a nice compliment from the heart._

\- Let’s see. What you sayin’, Maya? - Gary brought me back to reality.

Bobby: You’ve been thinking about it for a while… - Bobby seemed worried.

\- Good. This is a very important question. - Ibrahim shot one more smile at me.

\- OK. The Islander I think is the most attractive is… Hannah

\- Wow, thank you so much. - She blushed. - I don’t know if you were supposed to choose a girl there.

\- None of us were good enough, huh? - Bobby joked and put his arm around me.

\- I think it’s great. Maya isn’t bound by convention. And if she thinks Hannah is attractive, that’s something Bobby might be interested in too…

_Can someone Rocco out of the Villa before I burf all over his stupid face?!_

\- I think Maya is just not stepping on anyone else’s toes. - Lottie explained proudly.

\- So it’s Maya’s turn to choose. Who’s next? - Hannah asked, still blushing.

\- Why don’t you choose one of the boys, Maya? - I wanted to agree but Hoped kept talking. - But don’t choose Noah. I think fondling his feet was probably enough excitement for one day.

_I would choose him just to piss her off but I just can’t handle her right now._

\- I think Rocco should go next. So he could shut up after that.

\- I’m always up for it. I choose ‘Truth’.

\- Didn’t you just tell Maya to choose dare? - Gary asked, shocked.

\- To dare is to take a risk, my friend. I will always encourage that in other people. But I want to choose the truth. I came in here to bare my soul.

\- I've already bared my soles, big man.

Everyone including me laughed at Noah’s little joke.

-: Oh... So he can joke about feet but when I do you roll your eyes. Seriously woman what’s wrong with your sense of humor. You just laughed at the librarian's joke. - Bobby whispered to me and I could hear him smiling. I ignored him and got focused on the main conversation.

\- I think he’s too chicken to choose dare.

\- Chicken? - Rocco seemed caught off guard by my comment.

\- Let’s keep this moving, shall we? - Hope once again picked up a card. - Rocco, your question is… What was your most embarrassing sexual experience?

\- Sex is a beautiful, intimate thing. None of my experiences have been embarrassing!

_Bullshit!_

\- I very much doubt that. - Noah said what we were all thinking.

\- There was this time I was so good the neighbours banged on the door…

\- You were so good that the neighbours came round to your house? - Lottie almost choked from unbelief.

\- I say neighbours. I mean the other people in the car parked. This was in my truck.

\- Mate, I’m going to stop you there. You took a girl back to your truck? Where you prepare food? That’s definitely the most embarrassing story I’ve heard for ages. - Gary stepped a little back from Rocco.

\- I thought I had bad lines, but this is so much worse. ‘Hey girl, would you like to come and enjoy a beautiful, intimate experience… In my van?’- Ibrahim imitated Rocco’s voice and all the boys bursted out laughing.

_I mean there’s something sexy about kitchen sex… Just not when you serve from there to other people than yourself._

\- Sounds disgusting! - I agreed with the rest.

\- Well, I’ve done my part in this game. It’s someone else’s turn now.

\- So, who are you choosing to go next? - Hope asked.

\- Um, how about… - He casted his eye around the group. - Marisol.

\- OK, I choose truth.

\- Good choice. Your question is… - _I guess Hope’s the MC now._ \- ‘Have you ever kissed someone of the same gender on a night out?’

\- Yes, of course.

\- For fun? - Hannah looked curious.

\- My friend Persia is always snogging everyone on the dance floor, girls, lads…

\- No Hope, I mean I actually like to meet girls on nights out.

\- Oh, you’re bisexual! I get it. - Redhead nodded.

\- Sorry, Marisol, I didn’t mean to imply you’re like my friend who just snogs everyone!

\- Well, lots of people do like to experiment, especially on nights out when inhibitions are down. But I’m genuinely interested in women, just about as much as men. I actually get more nervous talking to girls, for some reason. If I meet a really beautiful girl, I get a bit tongue-tied.

\- So the club is a place where you can talk… with your lips?

\- We always talk with our lips, Rocco. - Lottie gave him ‘Are you serious?’ face.

\- Something like that! - Marisol giggled.

Bobby curled his lips in weird directions.

\- Yeah, try talking without your lips. Can’t be done!

\- I’m good on the dance floor, so I end up feeling confident, like I could make the first move.

\- And then you end up tongue-tied, but not from talking.. - Rocco wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

\- Yeah, by that time I can tell if she’s on my wavelength and interested.

\- That’s boss Marisol. It’s hard enough for me with only boys in my dating pool. - Lotta looked impressed.

\- I feel kinda reassured knowing Marisol gets nervous talking to girls the same way I do.

\- Well, men usually come to me, so it’s simpler. - Marisol explained to Bobby then turned to all of us. - But I could totally see myself in a long-term thing with another woman. Am I the only one?

\- I think I’m pretty straight. But thanks for opening up to us. - I smiled.

\- I don’t really try to hide it or anything. I think it’s good to be open to discovering new things about yourself.But it’s important to just let yourself be who you are, you know?

\- I totally agree. You’re really sound, Marisol. - Rocco winked at her.

_Stop flirting in front of Lottie!_

\- Time for another quick decision. Who’s going next? - Ibrahim asked Marisol and she glanced over at me.

\- I think Bobby should go next.

\- I choose dare. - He said without hesitation.

Hope picked up a card.

\- Oooh, it’s a good one. ‘Kiss the Islander you fancy the most.’

_Oh no._

\- I feel like I’ve only just met you all, but… I don’t even have to think about this one.

He walked right over to me and leaned for a kiss.

_It’s just a game right? I should kiss him for that. Just a peck though. He can’t think I’m into him._

I kissed quickly and Bobby smiled at you.

_It was... actually nice. His lips are so soft. Wow._

\- Not into making a big scene, huh? Maybe once we get to know each other better…

\- OK, moving on… Who should go next? - The MC interrupted our moment.

\- How about Hannah? - Bobby said but I felt his gaze on me the whole time.

I watched the game for a few more rounds. Lottie sucked on Noah’s earlobe...

\- Just seeing how angry it would make her… - I heard her whisper...

Noah revealed his biggest fear...

\- It’s not funny! Grasshoppers are like spiders that can jump at you when you’re not looking!

And Hopes shared a little too much…

\- I think it’s probably the back of my thighs. I don’t know why, but I always get goosebumps when someone strokes me there. Especially with a feather.

\- Noah, are you taking notes, bruv? - Gary hit Noah in the back.

Suddenly, I hear your name…

\- I choose Maya!

_What? Where? Who?_

\- I think that might be it Rocco, I’m afraid. We’re all outta cards. - Hope showed an empty hands.

\- Hannah: Oh good. I don’t think I could have watched another foot massage anyway. - Hannah shrugged.

\- What’s with you and feet?

\- I just don’t like it when people try and make them sexy…. - She answered Gary.

\- What, like that? - Bobby started wiggling his toes at her. She screamed and ran away.

\- Wow. That’s a phobia I’d like to know more about. - Marisol followed her, and everyone started to wander off. As everyone walked away, Ibrahim hung back.

\- Maya, do you fancy a quick chat? I’m sure Bobby won’t mind.

\- Sure.

We went to the daybeds and settled ourselves on the edge. He looked around, like he couldn't think what to say.

\- I’ll just come straight out with it. I thought there might be a little bit of chemistry building up between us, and I just wanted to know… Am I the type of guy you’d usually go for?

_Thank you God!!!Yes, my father would love you._

\- Yeah, I like guys like you. I’d like to get to know you better.

\- That’s good to hear. - He flashed me a smile. - I’m glad I came over then. We were suddenly interrupted by Marisol screaming she’s got a text. - I guess that means we’ve got to go, anyway.

All the Islanders gathered around as Marisol stated reading.

\- “Islanders, tonight there will be a welcome party. Please get ready to say hi to a very special guest! #drinksonus #droppingthebombshell”

\- Amazing! A party! - Hope twirled.

\- Does that mean another girl is coming in here? - Lottie asked and all the girls looked at each other, suddenly worried. I caught Noah looking over at Hope.

\- Or it could be another guy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little shorter but I hope you still enjoy it <3\. The further we'll go into the season the more changes to the actual storyline there'll be.


	3. Day One Part 3

In the dressing room, the five of us were getting ready for the first night party. The whole room was filled with glitter spray and the smell of suncream. Every girl was putting their best clothes on, fixing their makeup for the 100th time and making their hair in the most fabulous way.

\- I think it will be really nice to have another girl in the Villa. More girls, more power, right? - Hope interrupted the stressful silence and was met with Lottie’s disapproval as she rolled her eyes.

\- Oh, please. If the situation was different, sure. But here? You know if a girl comes in now she’ll be the hottest person any of us have ever seen and she’ll be out to get what she wants. And what if she wants Noah?

Hope’s face falled.

\- Hearing you say that makes me nervous. I just want everyone to meet their perfect match. But what if her perfect match is the same as mine? - Hannah finished her make-up and turned to us with a concerned look. I reached my head to reassuringly stroke hers.

\- We need to get used to it. It’s all part of the game. Let’s just make sure we’re the best at playing it.

\- I agree - Marisol sat at the opposite side of the room and was focused on her hair before she spoke.

\- It could be a guy, you know. Maybe your perfect man is going to walk through the door, Hannah. - Hope was going through her baggage but managed to send Han a smile. - He’ll have glasses, and a cardigan, and a mustache, and… What else do you like?

\- Horses! - We all giggled at Hannah’s excitement

\- And he’s going to ride it on a horse!

\- I’m imagining him riding shirtless. If that happens, you won’t be the only one falling at his feet. - Marisol finished with her hair, went back to our side of the room and started to dress up.

\- You like a guy that rides horses? - Hope looked at her with a shocked laugh.

\- I like a guy that’s shirtless - She winked at her.

\- My ex back in Australia was always shirtless. - Lottie bit her lower lip. - He was ripped, so I didn’t complain too much, but it was a little weird. One time he came to pick me up for a date and he didn’t have his shirt on.

\- What did you say when you saw him? - I asked while I stood up to my baggage.  _ What should I wear? _

\- Nothing. I just looked at his abs and took him inside. We never made our reservation. - She giggled.

\- If he was so hot, why did you break up? - Han asked.

\- Oh gosh, he was as thick as a brick. I didn’t see it at first because I was blinded by the fanny flutters…

_ The what? _

\- The what? - Hannah repeated my mental question.

\- Um… It’s an Aussie thing, I guess? Anyway, one time we talked about going on a holiday and he asked me ‘What country is France in?’. That’s when I knew things were going south.

\- I would have done the same. That’s a special level of stupid. - I answered and gave Lottie a high five.

\- I couldn’t imagine going on a holiday with him complaining every time he couldn’t get vegemite. We had to break up twice in the end.

\- What do you mean? - Hannah was already finished so she was the most invested in all of our answers.

\- He was watching the footie when I said, ‘I think we should take time apart’...

\- I’ve heard that one before.

\- And then two days later he showed up at my house like nothing had happened. Turns out he wasn’t even paying attention to me the first time I broke up with him!

\- What did you do?

\- I had to break up with him again. Louder. Although I almost thought about taking him back, he was that fit.

\- Sounds like it ended for a good reason, to be honest. I could never take someone back. Could you? - Marisol turned to me with that question. I finally chose a dress with some accessories and stood next to the entrance while waiting for the rest of the girls.

\- No, I only give people one chance. - I answered without hesitation.  _ If you once break my trust I don’t give it back. _

\- Look at you with that attitude! I don’t want to get on the wrong side of you. - Lottie pretended to shiver with fear.

\- I’m worried about what it will be like in here. I can’t imagine how hard breaking up will be. - Han made that worried look of hers.  _ Who would break with her, she’s adorable. _

\- You’ll still have to see them every day. That’s a lot of difficult emotions to process. - Marisol said, making redhead’s face even sadder.

\- And you have to watch them get out with someone else. That would be the hardest thing for me. - Lottie was the next to finish getting ready and she stood next to me putting her head on my shoulder which made me smile.  _ We’re already friends. _

\- I guess it depends on the situation. - I inserted myself in the convo. - If we’ve just been coupled up for a day or something, then it might be fine. If you steal him after we’ve been together for weeks and been to the hideaway…

\- I can just feel that’s going to happen to me. I trust my instincts and I know one of you will end up kissing a guy I like. Not Maya though. We’re sweet as.

_ Yes we are, babe. I would never do that to you. _

\- Do you think that would happen with Rocco? - Hannah asked her.

\- Depends how you all feel about him, I guess. I still don’t know how we’re all feeling.

\- I honestly don’t know myself. - With that Marisol was also ready and we waited for Hope.

\- Don’t worry about it, hun. - She was finishing her liner. - It’s only the first day, after all. No-one’s attached yet. Well apart from me.

_ Yhym… Sure you are Hope. _

\- Yeah, you and Noah seem to have clicked straight away.

_ Wtf Marisol, don’t give her that ego bust. _

\- What about you, Maya? Where’s your head at? - Hope asked me, taking ages with that liner.

\- I want to get to know someone else.

Every girl looked at me shocked.  _ Come on me and Bobby are not compatible.  _

\- You don’t think Bobby is a good match? I’ve been trying to keep an eye on all the boys and see if I can feel out what they’re like. I think Bobby’s type is someone who’s really out there and full on in their personality. You definitely give me that impression. Also, I’m pretty sure he wants someone who puts the group first. Does that sound like you? - Marisol went into her psychoanalyze mode and stood very interested with my answer.  _ Well, the happiness of the group is important to me. _

\- I think so.

\- Maybe it will work out for you guys, then. To be fair, we’ve only just met each other. All this could change.

\- It’s good to know, though. I’m still not sure what I want. Rocco seems like a cool guy, but I’m not set on him. We’ve both given each other that look, if you know what I mean… But I have a feeling we’re gonna clash if we spend too much time together. And I noticed he might be looking elsewhere.

\- I’m not sure about Ibrahim either. - _ Good Marisol, I’ll be there when you break up with him. _ \- He’s gorgeous, but what if that means he’s never had to work for it? I don’t want to find out later he’s totally self-centered.

\- I get the feeling there’s hidden depths behind those beautiful eyes. It worries me we might never get to find out more about these boys. If it is another girl that comes in, we all have to fight for our place here. - Hannah’s leg was shaking nervously.

\- We’re a team now.

\- Good on you, Maya. - Lottie poked my side. - None of us want to get screwed over by some rando that walks through the door.

\- I’m with you on that. - Hannah finally smiled.

\- On that note… - Hope finished her make-up, stood up and went to me. - I need to apologize for stealing Noah. I didn’t want to leave you single. It wasn’t personal, but the moment I looked at him I knew he was my type. Now after meeting the rest I know I was right. So if you’re mad at me you have every right to but I hope we can be friends. - She opened her arms as if she wanted to hug me. Other girls looked at me, waiting for my decision.  _ I guess I didn’t really know him. I felt he was more into her than me. And I’m more into Ibrahim either way. _

\- It's totally fine babe. I barely knew him. Just don’t steal anyone else from me. - I smiled and hugged her then the rest of the ladies joined us in a group hug.

All the girls walked out onto the lawn together, where the boys were waiting, looking kinda bored. The moment they saw us they stood up and grinned.

\- Oi oi! Here they are. - We were met with Gary’s greeting.

\- Some of these guys were getting impatient. - Ibraham looked at me from head to toe, smiled and winked without anyone noticing which made me blush a little.

\- Yeah, especially Mr La La Land over here. - Bobby nodded at Rocco.  _ Oh my God, that’s who he reminds me of. _

\- What?

\- You know. That guy Sebastian who sings and plays the piano in that movie. You remind me of him

\- The singing crab who lives under the sea?

Both me and Bobby facepalmed.

\- No, that's different… Nevermind. The point is… Rocco wants us to think he’s laid back, but it turns out he doesn’t like getting stood up.

\- That’s me. I’m happiest when I’m lying down. - He winked at all the girls.

\- I’m glad you waited until we were all together. - I said to stop Rocco’s conversation. - It’s our first night in the Villa and I want to make sure we’re all bonding as a group.

\- That’s what I thought too. Let’s all have a great night together. - Bobby agreed.

\- Why are you guys still chatting? You know there’s champagne over here, right? - Hope headed over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from an ice bucket. Noah went after her and brought back some champagne glasses.

\- Do you want any? - Bobby asked me when he was pouring the alcohol for everyone and noticed that I was the only one without a glass.

\- No thanks. I don’t drink.

He looked at me surprised.

\- But you had one this morning.

\- Let me rephrase. - I giggled because it always made me laugh when I confused people with that statement. - It’s not that I don’t drink at all. It’s just I don’t like myself when I’m drunk so it usually ends with one drink for me and I just kinda got used to not drinking. So that one glass in the morning was enough for me for the rest of the vacation, thank you.

\- Ok, I get it. - He smiled at me and went to pour some for the rest.

\- So, how are you girls finding the Villa? - Ibrahim asked after a toast.

\- It’s amazing! - I answered.

\- That’s what I was thinking. Sometimes I stay in hotels on a golf tour, but they’re nothing like this.

_ So he does know how to act in fancy places, interesting... _

\- Did you have a chance to look at the roof terrace yet? That’s gonna be such a nice spot to sit out and look at the stars. I hope I’ll get a chance to do that one evening with someone. - Rocco winked at me.  _ Boy if you think I’ll do anything to my sister you are sooo wrong.  _ Lottie cleared her throat. - I meant with Lottie, of course. - Rocco waited for me to say something, then sighed. - Anyone can benefit from learning astronomy.

\- It’s silly, really. A shipyard at night is just as nice as the stars. But no-one ever wants to go look at a shipyard with me.

Gary then proceeded to convince everyone that a shipyard is a romantic place and not spooky at all. The girls agreed that asking someone on a date to watch it is a shitty way to pick up a girl. And before I realized we were exchanging awful pick-up lines like “Heeey guuurl, are you an overdue library book? Cos you’ve got ‘fine’ written all over you!”.  _ God, I hate those. _ Ibrahim tried his best with them but sadly failed so I used the situation to my advantage and showed him how it’s done without getting a stinky eye from Marisol. 

\- I got a text! - Hannah interrupted Gary just as he started to tell dad jokes. _ Thank you, producers. _ \- ‘ Islanders, please go to the firepit and get ready to meet your new arrival. #newarrival #turnuptheheat’.

\- Are you ready, Islanders? - Hope asked and Bobby answered excitedly.

\- Let’s do this!

Just as we were on our way to the firepit Bobby pulled me aside.

\- Can we talk for a sec? - He asked when everyone was far enough so they couldn’t hear us.

\- Yeah, what’s up?

\- Today’s been such a good laugh, but I thought we should have a quick chat before someone else arrives and it all kicks off. It felt like there was a bit of tension during the Truth or Dare game earlier today. Was it ok that I kissed you when I did that dare?

I looked at him shocked.

\- I mean it was just a game, right? You had to kiss someone and you kissed me, it’s fine. If it was awkward I’m sorry I just really don’t like those kinds of games.

He laughed a bit and visibly relaxed after my answer.

\- I know what you mean, I never really got into these games when I was younger. I was pretty shy as a kid. When we did Spin the Bottle I always hoped it wouldn’t land on me. I’m better at making people laugh than flirting, I guess, but here you’ve got to do both. It’s like being a teenager again. - He paused for a second and his face turned more serious. - Can I ask you something now we’re in private. - I nodded. - Where’s your head at? What are you thinking about you and me?

_ I was afraid he might ask that. _

\- Ummm… I think I want to be just friends. - I said almost whispering as If I thought the low volume will make him less hurt. I didn’t matter, I saw clearly on his face how shocked and hurt he was even though he tried to hide it.

\- I… I thought we had got a good connection so far.

\- We have but it’s a friend's connection. Listen, you're great and I don’t want you to think it's personal but I don’t feel… - Just then he put his finger to my mouth to shush me.

\- Don’t finish that, please. - When he was sure I wouldn't talk he took his finger and continued. - Let’s make a deal. We don’t know who will walk in the Villa right now, so I don’t think we should make any drastic decisions tonight. Give me one more day. I’ll try to convince you I’m not that bad. But if tomorrow evening you’ll want us to be just friends I’m fine with that, ok?

I thought for a minute weighting all pluses and minuses of this plan.  _ I think it might work. We do get along well and he can be funny sometimes. This won’t make me look like a total bitch which is great. But won’t that be straining him along. Wellm he’s not exactly in love, it’s just day one, he’ll get over me pretty quickly and we can be actual friends. _

\- Sure, we can do that. - I said with a nod. He grinned and hugged me. We were interrupted by the sound of Lottie calling us.

\- Whenever you two lovebirds are ready…

We stopped hugging and followed the rest of the group.

I heard the clicking of stilettos on stone as we reached the firepit.

\- Hi everyone! I’m excited to meet you all! - A tall beautiful woman showed up in the most gorgeous dress I saw. Bobby whistled under his breath and Noah seconded him.

\- Mate, I know.

\- I guess we’re the welcoming committee! - Bobby stepped away from me and walked over to greet the new girl.

\- Come on boys.- Gary said and the boys gathered around her and introduced themselves.

\- It is a new girl! And she’s beautiful. Ugh. - Hannah whined.

\- Do you think so?

_ Hope, do you have eyes?! _

\- She’s stunning. - I said.

\- Look at all those boys, all swarming around her. You’d think they hadn’t just met five gorgeous women today already. - Lotta looked visibly mad.

\- You sound jealous. Are you worried about Rocco? - Marisol asked.

\- Nah, I’m not worried. If he can’t see what I’ve got, that’s his loss. What about you guys?

I glanced over at Bobby. He’s laughing along with Priya at something.

\- I’m not that into him anyway. So I guess I don’t mind if he’s into her.

\- I don’t really mind Gary going to chat to her. I don’t think we’re right for each other anyway. But I don’t like the idea that one of us girls is in danger of going home already. If Gady does fancy her more, I’ll have to find someone else to couple up with.

\- If we don’t like it, we should do something about it. I’m gonna go over there to meet her. I bet she’ll be really nice if we get to know her, and we can check up the boys too. You want to come with? - Hope looked at everyone for an answer.

\- I’d rather stick with my girls.

_ If Lottie’s staying then I’m staying. _

\- I’ll go. I’d like to see what kind of person she is. - Marisol looked excited.

\- I’m gonna stay and talk to Lottie. What about you, Maya? - Hannah turned to me.

\- I think I’ll stay here with Lottie and Hannah.

\- Alright don’t wait too long though. You wouldn't want the new girl to get the wrong impression. She’ll think you’re being rude if you just ignore her. - Hope and Marisol walked over to join the rest. I could hear Hope just as loudly from where I was.

\- I don’t think we’re the ones making a bad impression. Did you see the way she made a beeline for the boys as soon as she came in?

\- She’s just playing the game. It must be hard coming in hre after we’ve all got to know each other. - I answered Lottie

\- She’s stepping on our turf, and she’s going to have to couple up with one of our boys. I don’t think that’s respecting the girl code. I’m pretty sure the first rule is to at least talk to us first if you’re going to steal our guys.

\- Is it? - Han’s face was confused.

\- For me, girl code means wear pink on Wednesdays. - I made Lottie laugh so hard.

\- And Bobby said you’re not funny.

WHAT?!

\- What? When did he say that? - I was so mad.

\- After the Truth or Dare game. He said that you’re uptight but he finds it endearing. -  _ I’m not uptight… I’m fun, right? _ \- But now you just made a ‘Mean Girls’ joke so you can’t be that bad. - Lottie poked my side.

\- I’m a little bit ashamed to say I did that for like a year when I was in school. - Hannah added, also laughing.

\- I love it that the three of us found each other so quickly. - Lottie pulled both of us in a brief hug.

\- But now this new girl has thrown a spanner in the works. - Han was worried.

\- So, what are we gonna do about it? - Lotta turned to me.

\- Act really positive. - I said and Hannah’s face lid up.

\- I think it’s a great idea. We should try and come across really confident and nice. It'll show we’re the bigger people.

Suddenly we heard Bobby calling us.

\- Are you guys coming over?

\- I guess that’s our cue. - Lottie took our hands and we went together to the rest of the group. - Sorry we didn’t come over straight away. We had something important to discuss. - She air-kissed Priya on both cheeks. - What did you say your name was, babe?

\- I’m Priya.

\- It’s nice to meet you. It must be really hard for you to come in when we’re all coupled up already.

Priya turned to me.

\- Hi, I’m Maya. You’re stunning by the way. We were just saying.

\- You’re so sweet! I was really worried I’d be fading into the background to be honest. All you girls are so beautiful, and I know I’m slightly older than some of you.

Ibrahim: I wouldn't have noticed that…

Lottie rolled her eyes.  _ Ibrahim please behave... _

\- … Moving swiftly on… - Marisol said irritated just as much as me.

\- Guys, it’s a bit early to be getting into it like this. It’s our first day in the Villa! - Noah interrupted us.

\- Noah is right. - Hope agreed with him. - There’s going to be plenty of time falling out later.

\- Sorry, if I’m not loving the idea that we’re already in danger. - Lottie said through teeth.

\- Speaking of which… I guess it’s time to ask the big question. - Marisol turned to Priya. - Have any of these guys caught your eye already?

\- I would say Ibrahim is my type straight away.

_ For fucks sake! _

\- I’m so glad I asked.

\- But Bobby has got gorgeous eyes, too. -  _ Yhym... _ \- But I’m not trying to tread on anyone’s toes.

\- It’s still early days. I don’t mind. We’ve literally only known each other for hours anyway. - I put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

\- I think it’s only fair you get a chance to chat to all the boys. And we should get you a drink! - Hope looked at the guys. - Honestly boys! It’s a party and no-one got Priya a glass of bubbly yet.

\- I guess I’d better do that grafting thing, then.

\- Honey, I don’t think anyone with a figure like that needs to graft. Go sit on a bed over there and watch the boys form a line.

_ And I think Marisol might join that line. _

\- Rocco I think we need to have a word. - Lottie took his hand and pulled him away.

\- Yep, I think it’s about that time for all of us. - Gary and Hannah also went away. I watched as the couples drift off to talk to each other. I could clearly hear raised voices from where Lottie and Rocco were sitting. The only people left were me, Bobby and Priya.

\- Maybe we should all go sit next to the pool and get to know each other more. Maya barely had a chance to talk to you, Priya. - Bobby gestured to the side of the pool.

\- Are you sure I’m not too uptight to hang out with you guys? - I snarled at him which made him laugh.

\- Lottie told you, huh? - I nodded at that. - I’m sorry I said that. What I meant was that you clearly are from upper crust and you just don’t understand jokes from a simple guy like me.

That comment made Priya giggle.

\- What do you mean upper crust? - I ansed annoyed.

\- I mean you act kinda like a princess. - Both of them were still laughing and that just made me more mad.

\- No, I’m not! I understand jokes. It’s not my problem, yours aren’t funny.

\- If that makes you feel better then sure. Either way I’m sorry for calling you that behind your back. Are we ok?

I rolled my eyes and just nodded not wanting to continue this conversation anymore. The three of us sat down on the side of the pool and talked for a bit.

After a while, the party winded down and the Islanders began to get ready for bed. Everyone got into their pyjamas. Some of the Islanders were still hanging around outside. I was sitting on the daybed looking at the view, when Bobby sat down beside me.

\- What are you up to? - I asked squinting my eyes at him which made him giggle a bit.

\- Just waiting to ask you the important question. It looks like everyone’s getting ready for bed. And, as it’s our first night as a couple… I know how you feel about us and… I’m a bit embarrassed to ask this, but… How do you feel about sharing a bed tonight?

I thought for a while.  _ Sharing a bed with someone isn’t anything bad I guess. _

\- As long as you don’t try it on…

He started laughing.

\- Why would you think I would try something?

\- I don't know. You said you’ll try to convince me...

Bobby smiled, and edged closer to me. A cool breeze drifted over the lawn, and I shivered slightly.

\- I promise I won’t try anything as long as you wouldn’t want me to. - He looked me up and down. I felt his eyes all over me. - You look amazing tonight. I just want to say that.

For a moment I thought he was gonna kiss me. We were so close it would take him a moment to get closer and just… Suddenly from across the lawn, we hear the faint sound of a phone beeping.

\- Guys, come over here! I got a text!- Bobby stood up, took my hand and we joined everyone next to Priya. - ‘Priya, tomorrow you will get to choose one of the boys to couple up with, leaving one of the girls single ang vulnerable. #achallengerappears #girlcode’.

\- I knew it! - Lottie threw her hands in the air.

\- Interesting… - Marisol edged closer to Ibrahim and Hope clapped her hands before speaking.

\- Looks like it’s competition time, ladies.


End file.
